Secure
by ironic-pill
Summary: After Hogwarts, drama mostly. Draco is still forced to support mudblood hate, and Hermione is still, Hermione, RR WANTED!
1. Begining1

Although people are separated for reason of insecurity, there are always those who prefer the thought of unique above the influence of indifferent. Whatever road of thought drove us to argument, it drives us to sentimentality more. Whether we choose to show it or not, we hear it. When change is entwined with ordinary, it creates a wave of war that seems to attract us all into a reality of dreams. Though when a single heart is opened to the emotion of security, rules seem to drift humbly away.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any way!!!! I'm just writin a story!!!!!!! Please don't sue me! 


	2. Pure White Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything related to it.  
A light filter of sunlight peeked through the windows and shone unto the wood panels of the sweet floor, while a pure rush of air coming from an open window bristled past the pale white curtains and tickled the tips of his skin. His thin sheets were sloppily made about his bed as his legs split comfortably around them. Although the mattress was touched to the floor, the seeping warmth coming from the glittering weather outside seemed to have found it's way in, and surrounded the room with comfortable, yet very air-like feel.  
  
His eyes were hidden behind his closed lids, and his mouth tweaked slightly as the recent breeze crossed his lips. The skin upon him was white as the sheets he laid on, and pure to perfection.  
  
A sudden movement was made in his arm, and his lips parted quickly to a lazy moan. Slowly leaning on his shoulder he pulled his head up looking at the clock that stood next to him.  
  
"Fuck," he groaned falling back, letting a thump echo throughout the room. Only letting a moment pass before stretching his arms to the ceiling as far as he could, and bending his legs to a releasing twinge.  
  
Throwing his legs over the bed he quickly walked into the bathroom and began his usual morning routine; not having one and shabbily taking and doing what was needed. As the shower opened to welcome him in, he searched quickly for his comb to wipe away the rather greased hair of his from gel.  
  
Even after his first step into the steaming shower he felt himself relaxing into the pressure of the liquid. The stream coming from the showerhead dropped forcefully unto his back, and droplets trickled down across his torso. Not a feeling of stress passed him, and not an emotion of complication came across in his mind. His hair drenched with water plastered onto his head and took any shape he wanted as he entwined his fingers in it and gently rubbed in his shampoo. Not wasting a moment of relaxation, he rinsed savoring each droplet of water streaking across his body.  
  
Mumbling words under his breath, the glistening water across his skin now disappeared, and his hair gleamed fresh with new gel pushing it back. Still naked, he walked slowly back to his bedroom and grabbed the first button-up shirt he saw and the first pair of trousers he could lay his eyes on. Wrinkled slightly, he mumbled words once more and watched them dissolve to nothing but perfect ironed clothes. He took more care to choosing robes, carefully searching through each one, and finally choosing on a rather smug grey cloak.  
  
He turned to his mirror and sighed sleepily looking at his reflection.  
  
"Glum dear?" It asked having him look at a voice with no face.  
  
"Sod off," He yawned stretching his arms into the air.  
  
And while taking one more last check on his room, made his way to the living room. Grabbing for his wand laying on the table next to the couch, he stored it into the pocket in his robe, and sighed quietly. And with a quick pop. Draco Malfoy was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where the fuck is he?" A man bellowed banging his fist to the table and glaring madly at the room surrounding him. The other men in the room looked nervously at one another and turned quickly back down to the table, afraid of eye contact with such a man with hidden rage.  
  
A rather balding man bent down to the table and looked up to his face, while the other's nudged him terrified of any socializing with the man.  
  
"Yes Peter?" He said hissing through his teeth.  
  
Peter glanced quickly around the room and slouched back in his chair, praying to Merlin he'd be safe from any yelling in his direction. "Nothing Lucious," He answered quietly folding his hands into his lap.  
  
A sudden pop was heard and Draco Malfoy appeared looking tired and his cheeks flushed. "Where have you been?" Lucious said stretching his fingers out like claws and staring at his son with apprehension.  
  
"Sleeping dear father," Draco answered calmly raising an eyebrow to the rest of the wizards who seemed surprised at his tranquility. "I didn't happen to miss anything now did I?" He asked pulling out a large wooden chair bordered with a gold etching, and sitting down without a notice of alarm.  
  
His father glared heavily and his nostrils flared, though he dare not press further. His son was now at an age where he could fight back, and the one father in his life could not fright him as he once did. Lucious was a tall man, built with a thick line of health and a sneering face that burned through your skull. The pale skin matched his son's perfectly, and the fine light hair seemed less compared to his son's. But he wore clothes that stated clearly no muggle would have not questioned, and every droplet of sweat made on his face was somehow made in anger. Although he dare not admit it, the son he once controlled now seemed in more power than he.  
  
And Merlin knows how difficult the sudden change has been for him.  
  
"You missed a rather important statement made by Peter, but if it meant much to you, you would have found yourself here on time." Although what Lucious had said was not true at all, he would not dare admit they were all waiting for Draco impatiently to start the meeting. Not once would he allow his son the thought of him having more power than himself.  
  
"Ah well," Draco said leaning back and putting his feet on the table roughly. "Can't be here for everything, now can I?" His father glared steeply at his son's feet now placed atop the rather old, and inherited table, he gaze trailed upward to Draco's face staring rather happily at the rest of the room. Draco's head turned to his father, and he raised an eyebrow looking curious, "Shall we begin then?"  
  
Not wasting a moment of time a sudden shout was heard from one of the wizards encircled around the table, "I AM NOT CONTINUING WITH THESE DAMN MUDBLOODS ALLOWING THEMSELVES ON MY STREETS!" His eyes glared heavily, and his nostrils flared with anger.  
  
Everyone started breaking out into argument, each having their own opinion wanting to be heard, all except Draco. He merely just sat there staring at the table looking as though not a thought had passed him. Lucious caught his son, and stopped talking immediately, "Have it already figured out Draco?" He asked grinning evilly.  
  
Draco didn't even look up, "Well, if all we are to talk about are the mudbloods who are still, if we haven't noticed it already, here then we mine as well ignore the fact that who really gives a shit. Nothing is going to happen if we don't take heavy action and burn their sorry arses out of our rightful world. And we all know we can't do this without our dear friend Tom Riddle, so what's the point of talking about it, when the answer is so clearly there in front of you?"  
  
The room went silent. They stared at the table looking nervously at their hands. Lucious heaved a deep breath, and rubbed his eyes, "Fuck Draco, you know quite well we can't do that."  
  
"Why not?" Everyone stared at him questioningly, "Just because you're terrified of him, doesn't mean you can't. Fuck, I'd be pissed at you all too, but there's no action we can make without him. So stop fucking whining and do something about it!"  
  
The room fell silent, and all eyes turned to Lucious Malfoy looked as though every vein in him was close to exploding and his cheeks turned red with stress. 


	3. Pure White Life 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, it is owned by the great and powers Warner Brothers, and the brilliant and wonderful J.K. Rowling.  
  
"Please Harry, just tell me what the bloody job is!"  
  
Harry studied her face carefully then sighed. "Hermione, I thought you were happy with your job. Why in Merlin's name would you want this?"  
  
She looked down for a moment, biting her lip. Then slowly picked her head up to stare him back, "Because! There's so much more to conquer!"  
  
"But you're safe with your job! Keep it that way!" He exasperated throwing his hands in the air, refusing to blink.  
  
Hermione shook her head sadly and smiled at him warmly, "Thank you Harry, but really, I've grown. And maybe, I don't want to be safe." She blinked first, making him feel comfortable at the thought they weren't arguing any more. He slouched in his chair and rested his hands on the back of his head.  
  
"You can follow me up to my office, we still have a half hour left. There's a resume in there I can give you." Harry said looking rather stressed, "I still don't want you to Hermione."  
  
"Oh god Harry! You're acting like I'm going to get the job right then and there. I may not."  
  
"Well Hermione, it's not like the Ministry doesn't love you or anything. Please, they've wanted you to try out for this position since you got out of school. It wouldn't surprise me if they stopped the job interviews right then and there when they find out you're interested," He answered bending his head forward looking at her patiently for a response.  
  
She stared back at him tightening her jaw and quickly turned her gaze to her bag, "We should get going then."  
  
Harry laughed and got up, "Ah, changing the subject. Hate giving yourself credit don't you?"  
  
She gave him a smart aleck smile, "You were never known for enjoying compliments either. Even now you refuse to believe the fact maybe you are an incredible wizard, always were one." She stopped for a moment smiling to herself, "Jen asked about you, wanted to know if maybe you were interested at all."  
  
Harry wouldn't even look at Hermione, his cheeks were already rising to a deep red. She laughed and got herself up, picked up her bag and turned to face the exit. "Come on Harry, thought you grew out of blushing at the thought of a girl!"  
  
He laughed, still not looking at her, "Shut up!"  
  
Harry Potter had grown. He was no longer the cute little horn rimmed glasses child everyone had fallen in love with, no one wanted to see the fact that he had grown, so they continued to treat him like their own son, and showered him with youth. Still, he had the same thin build, his hair still messy, and his eyes still if not more stunningly green. And a thin lightning bolt scar lay upon his forehead labeling him forever as the 'Boy Who Lived.' Although he was handsome to most eyes, he never gave himself the credit, telling himself it was only his fame making him that way.  
  
Hermione placed a hand on his forehead and he looked up at her leaning into her palm. "Good ol' Harry, never changes, and hopefully never will." His forehead was slightly warm and he smiled embarrassingly at her, as his cheeks flushed.  
  
"Thank you Hermione, don't you change on me either."  
  
She smiled dragging her hand down to his cheek rubbing it softly, "I'll try my hardest not to." Sighing lightly she looked behind her and placed her eyes back to his, "Come on, lets get going!" She said raking her fingers through his mess of hair and pulling him towards her. "Time to get me a resume!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She walked out of the building holding a brand new fresh resume ready to be filled out and sent in. The main Ministry building was placed in the middle of a forest blocked mostly by overgrown trees who seemed to reach their branches almost tickling the tips of the sky. The sun found openings to streak down between the plants and sparkled when left in a certain spot. A pathway led the way out and bordered itself with yellow flowers matching the golden sunlight.  
  
She walked slowly taking in the scenery, breathing deeply, hoping the fresh air would clear her fast moving mind. Mumbling quietly to herself as she looked over the resume thinking of the words she would soon fill out a sudden explosion was heard.  
  
Her feet stopped. "What the fuck was that?" she whispered croaking her head to look as far as she could. Footsteps could be heard running in her direction. Sounded like someone in distress running away from something-  
  
A man, looking young, around his late twenties was running towards her, motioning her to move. She just stared there, her mouth open pointing out to where she heard the explosion moving her mouth but not speaking a word.  
  
"For fucking sakes move!" He exclaimed throwing his hands in the air coming closer.  
  
Hermione still stood there, open mouthed. "Th-"  
  
"Fuck it!" He shouted. And grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him, "Just fucking run with me! Don't make me drag you!"  
  
She stared at him, clutching his arm round-eyed not knowing what to say. He was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen, and here he was grabbing her by the waist dragging her along side him. Then it hit her. Maybe she was being taken away, oh god, what if he's a rapist? What if he's going to steal everything she had? What if he was taking her somewhere remote to kill her and leave her on the cement while wild dogs came to eat her for food?  
  
So she did the only thing that seemed sensible to do, she screamed her fucking head off.  
  
He looked down at her terrified, "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Shut the hell up! They'll track us!" So she shut her mouth immediately and continued to look horror struck.  
  
They made a sudden right turn and he pulled her by the arm as hard as he could to a an alley down the middle of two rather shabby looking buildings. And stopped when he got to the end, pressing his back against the wall and still holding on to Hermione's wasit, and letting go slowly. "What on earth do you think you're doing?" She said louder than needed. He glanced quickly at the end of the alley then came forward to her and placed his hand firmly over her mouth. She squealed and flailed her arms around.  
  
He bent his head down to her face so their noses almost touched and said calmly, "Like I said, and I'll say it again, shut up until I tell you not to. You're not in danger if you just shut that outrageously loud mouth of yours', you understand me?" His breath struck her face and her hair was rustled by it's strong present.  
  
She nodded and stared back at him, nervous of his closeness. He was gorgeous, his face was milk white, and his eyes stood out yet seemed to blend in incredibly. His white blonde hair slicked back by who knows how much gel, and his forehead glistened from sweat.  
  
Then it hit her.  
  
"Malfoy?" She whispered as his hand left her mouth.  
_____________________  
  
YAYAYAY! I GOT REVIEWS!!! Thank you so so so so much!  
  
Psychadellic Flower- I'm glad you're not confused! And thank you so much!  
  
Lurker- omg!! Thank you so much babe! I need as much help as I can get with this stuff!!! Negativity is my one way of learning, thank you!! And please!!!!!! Tell me anything else you find "odd," or not needed. Thank you thank you thank you!  
  
Draco_Fan- ahh! So many cmpliments!!! Thank you very much!! And yes. draco is the best character to write!!! You have to love him!!!!  
  
Fiery Slut- yayay! I like intriguing!!!! And yayay! Intresting is even better!!  
  
Dorothy- you are such a sweetheart!! Thank you!!! I'm so happy you like it!!! 


End file.
